Many semiconductor devices are configured from a semiconductor chip and a package housing the chip. The package is provided with external terminals, and also with a wiring structure that connects pad electrodes provided on the semiconductor chip with the external terminals. In a normal package, a rigid package substrate made from resin or the like functions as the wiring structure (see Patent Document 1). Also, there are packages known as wafer level packages (WLP) in which a rigid substrate is not used, but the wiring structure is formed directly on the main surface of the semiconductor chip.